The Elements (OCS Needed!)
by Awkward Ball Of Fluff
Summary: "The kits of flame, storm, water and earth, must group together to save the clans from disaster." Four kits of a prophecy, with a power no cat could ever imagine. But what happens when earth turns on water, and it's up to storm and flame to save them all from destruction? (Story is better then it sounds!)


**Hello! It is I, Fluff, and this is a story inspired by a random Warriors story I saw... Please review, and tips are appreciated! Enjoy! (Also, anything that is blank is open! First come first serve, just fill this out:  
><strong>

Name:

Clan:

Rank:

Personality:

Appearance:

Gender:

Other:

* * *

><p><em> ''That's impossible Sandstorm!" A small brown tom snarled, his amber eyes blazing as he stood before a ginger tabby.<em>

_ The tabby sighed, and after a long pause, they stood. "Good luck, Twigheart." The said, and before Twigheart could respond, they were gone._

_ "Fox dung!" The tom spat as he awoke, his fur bristling in rage. He stood up, grooming his ruffled fur, before walking towards the end of the den to his herb storage. _

_He was about to begin sorting them, until a loud wail rippled through the morning air. His ears perked, and he stood up, not even bothering to ask what was wrong as he grabbed some herbs, charging out and towards the nursery, bursting through the entrance. _

_Spotting a birthing queen, Poppydust, Twigheart raced over. "Stay calm, and bite down on this." He instructed, nudging a stick towards the she cat._

_Poppydust weakly grabbed it, closing her eyes, only to have them fly open in pain as the first kit was born. Twigheart quickly nipped the sac, grooming the pelt the wrong way in a fast motion before placing the kit against it's mothers belly. _

_He repeated this process three more times, until four small bundles were suckling at Poppydust's belly. _

_Poppydust purred as a black and white tom raced in. He was about to speak, until he spotted the four kits. "They're beautiful Poppydust." The tom, Mintnose, whispered, licking her head gently. _

_"How about we name the ginger she cat Flamekit... and the dark gray tabby tom Lightningkit?" Poppydust suggested for the first two kits, gesturing to the two kits she spoke of. _

_"Perfect. And for the light gray she cat... We'll call her... Rainkit." Mintnose decided. _

_"Can we name the last one tomorrow? I'm really tired." Poppydust said, yawning. "Whatever you want, my love." Mintnose purred, and laid beside his mate until she fell asleep, then he left the nursery, going to his own nest. He curled in a ball awaiting the next day excitedly, when Poppydust woke up. But she never did._

* * *

><p><strong>- Allegiances -<strong>

**Moonclan**

**Leader**

Skystar - Dark brown tabby she cat with white specks and blue eyes

_(Apprentice; Fangpaw)_

**Deputy**

Kestralfoot - Golden-brown tom with green eyes

_(Apprentice; Sunpaw)_

**Medicine Cat**

Twigheart - Small brown tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**N/A**

**Warriors**

Hailstrike- Light grey tom with striking blue eyes

_(Apprentice; Ripplepaw)_

Crookednose- Jet black tom with a dark grey muzzle and a crooked nose

Whitetuft- White tom with long fur and green eyes

Foxclaw-Dark ginger tabby tom

Dewstrike- Light Gray she-cat with deep green eyes

_(Apprentice; Nettlepaw)_

Sootheart**- **Dark gray she-cat with black stripes and white paws

_(Apprentice; Ferretpaw)_

Fallwish**- **Pale ginger tom with a black muzzle

Leafnose**- **White she-cat with brown tabby spots and blue eyes

_(Apprentice; Copperpaw)_

Rowanleaf- dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_(Apprentice; Lionpaw)_

Sparrowtail- golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashcloud - a gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes.

_(Apprentice; Robinpaw)_

Quailwing - a black-and-white she-cat with amber-yellow eyes.

Whiteberry - a ginger she-cat with a white blotch on her face and green eyes.

Reedtalon - a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

_(Apprentice; Stormpaw)_

Thornheart - a cream-gold tom with black paws and ear-tips; hazel eyes.

Dogfang - a brown-and-black tom with a green eye and an amber eyes

_(Apprentice; Shadowpaw)_

Mintnose - Black and white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

Stormpaw - Black tom with dark grey markings and pale green eyes

Shadowpaw - Dark ginger tom with dark gray paws and green eyes

Robinpaw - Brown she-cat with black markings and blue eyes

Sunpaw - White tom with cream paws and amber eyes

Copperpaw - Dusty brown-red tom and darker brown-red tabby markings with blind blue eyes

Fangpaw - Black tom with dark blue eyes

Ripplepaw - Silver she-kit with green eyes

Lionpaw - Fluffy golden brown she-cat with amber eyes

Nettlepaw - Dark gray tabby tom with cream paws and green-yellow eyes

Ferretpaw - Pale brown tom with a dark brown underside and tannish-brown patches. Bright blue eyes.

**Queens**

Poppydust(Deceased) - Light grey tabby she cat with dark brown paws and flecks (Kits: Flamekit, Rainkit, Lightningkit and ?kit)

**Elders**

Darktail - Black tom with brown eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Blazeclan<strong>

**Leader**

Fallowstar - Pale brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

**Deputy**

Spiderstep - Long-legged dark grey tom with a darker patch stretching from his muzzle to the underside of his tail tip. Amber eyes

_(Apprentice; Larchpaw)_

**Medicine Cat**

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Meadowpaw - Long-haired white-and-brown tabby she-cat with bright, leaf-green eyes

**Warriors**

Redstripe - Dark gingery-red tom with light orange eyes and darker stripes

Greyfur - Dark grey almost black tom with yellow eyes

_(Apprentice; Flintpaw)_

Patchfur - White tom with orange splotches and amber eyes

Thunderstrike - Broad-shouldered, dark grey tom with ginger points and stormy-blue eyes

(Apprentice; Shadowpaw)

Windrunner - Slender silver tabby with pale golden eyes

(Apprentice; Snailpaw)

Spottedfire - Spiky-furred, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with fiery amber eyes

Falconheart - Dark brown tabby tom with one white fore-paw and warm, almond-colored eyes

(Apprentice; Shadepaw)

**Apprentices**

Shadowpaw - Black and silver she-cat with green orange eyes

Flintpaw - Light grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Snailpaw - Light brown tom with faded darker stripes and green eyes

Larchpaw - Dark grey, almost black tom with amber eyes and silvery-grey leg stripes

Shadepaw - Very dark grey, almost black, tom with black patches and dark blue eyes

**Queens**

Duskfur - Beautiful tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting)

Goldenbreeze - Long-haired golden tabby she-cat with a long, elegant tail and bright blue eyes (Kits: Mosskit, Adderkit, and Aspenkit)

**Elders**

Lionfang - Long-haired golden tabby tom with tufted ears, a long, fluffy tail, and pale yellow eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudclan<strong>

**Leader**

Goldenstar - Golden spotted she-cat with a white chest and tail

**Deputy**

Palewhisker - Light honey-brown tom with darker legs and a cloudy green eye

(Apprentice; Batpaw)

**Medicine Cat**

Skydrop - Small, very pale silver, almost white, she-cat with a slightly darker underbelly and sky blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

Featherfrost - Light grey tabby tom with icy blue eyes

**Warriors**

Redwing - Dark ginger tom with yellow eyes

Applewhisker - Dark ginger she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

(Apprentice; Lilypaw)

Cedarfang - Dark gray tom with a light gray neck and legs

(Apprentice; Vixenpaw)

Echofur - White she-cat with orange splotches and green eyes

(Apprentice; Cinderpaw)

Runningstorm - Dark grey tabby tom with a white underbelly and piercing amber eyes

(Apprentice; Otterpaw)

**Apprentices**

Lilypaw - Ginger and white tabby she-cat with nicked ear and green eyes

Vixenpaw - Dark ginger-and-white she-cat

Batpaw - Dark gray tom with large ears

Otterpaw - Glossy-pelted dark brown she-cat with a lighter tail tip and dark green eyes

Nightpaw - Skinny, dark grey tabby tom with half of his face is ginger tabby and one bluish-green eye and one blue eye

Cinderpaw - Smoky, mottled, dark grey tabby she-cat with fiery amber e

**Queens**

**Elders**

Whitewhisker - Very old, skinny, battle-scarred white tom with fur missing in patches, scraggly whiskers, a grey-flecked muzzle, and pale blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong>Crimsonclan<strong>

**Leader**

Ravenstar - Lean black she-cat with emerald green eyes

**Deputy**

**Medicine Cat**

Beetletail - Black-and-brown tom with a long tail

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**Warriors**

Hawkstrike - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

(Apprentice; Mothpaw)

Sunflower - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

(Apprentice; Softpaw)

Burrflight - Brown tom with tangled fur and a single white paw

Swiftclaw - Lean black-and-white tom with dark green eyes

(Apprentice; Primrosepaw)

Blossomclaw - Brown-and-white tortoiseshell she-cat with piercing amber eyes

(Apprentice; Stormpaw)

**Apprentices**

Mothpaw - Dark golden tabby tom with green eyes and black paws

Primrosepaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat

Stormpaw - Lean, jet-black she-cat with fluffy fur and bright blue eyes

Softpaw - Small, fluffy white she-cat with light blue eyes and a permanent limp

**Queens**

Frostpool - Grey-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (Kits: Mallowkit, Stripekit, and Mosskit)

Riverdancer - Long-furred, pale silvery-blue she-cat with grey eyes (Kits: Dovekit and Thornkit)

Brightleaf - Long-haired, dark grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and bright, leaf-green eyes (Kits: Spiderkit and Talonkit)

**Elders**

Fallenear- Black, White and orange she cat with tangled fur and a snaggle tooth

* * *

><p><strong>Only a few more cats needed! As soon as all the slots are filled, I'll update the chapter! Thank you all for reviewing c:<strong>


End file.
